1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a surface profile analyzer and more particularly to a surface profile analyzer for analyzing and evaluating the surface profile of a fine surface configuration, etc. in various soft or hard surfaces such as skin surface of a human body, fiber surface, floppy disk surface, cup surface, dish surface, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to examine the profile of the skin surface, light is irradiated to the skin from one direction. The skin is directly photographed in its enlarged scale and then the profile of the skin is observed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho. 60-198130 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 62-24271. In order to obtain a much clear image of a skin surface, a replica of the skin surface is prepared (for example, GC-SURFLEX-F or SHIKA KOGYO KABUSHIKI KAISAA). An irregular image of the skin surface is transferred to an opaque substance and then the transferred image is enlarged by a stereomicroscope or the like and observed by either a microscope is attached with a video camera, A-D converter and a computer so as to analyze the surface surface state (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 60-53121).
However, when using a stereomicroscope, since the skin surfaces of the yellow and white colored people are high in transparency, it is difficult to uniformly observe, detect and/or analyze the skin's furrow laid across the skin surface. On the other hand, when using a microscope or computer since the skin surface is indirectly observed by replication, shortcomings such reduced accuracy, much time and labor for preparing the replication and an unpleasant feeling for the person-to-be-tested during the making of the replication are realized.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.